nonentityfandomcom-20200214-history
3D Glasses
3D Glasses is a male contestant on Non-Entity. He often remarks how something is in 3D and can be easily fascinated by these things. Currently, he has remained in the show since the first episode, and is yet to be eliminated. Description 3D Glasses, as his name suggests, is a pair of blue-and-red 3D glasses. Unlike most of the contestants on the show, he has no visible eyes, due to the fact that he sees from his lenses. 3D often acts easily surprised and fascinated, but is usually quiet and awkward, and is easily persuaded by Illusion. However, he is quick to forgive people, such as Box, who he got angry at but later acted normal around, and Cereal Box, who killed him in a challenge but was later placed on the same team with, showing no grudge against him. Season 1 Episode 1 He was introduced by appearing next to File Folder, amazed at the fact that he was three-dimensional. File Folder told him to go with the other contestants, and he remarked that they were also 3D. He was not seen participating in the challenge, and was later picked onto Carbonite's team. Episode 2 He was one of the several contestants safe with zero votes in the elimination, receiving a rock from the Void Dimension and being fascinated by it being 3D. In the challenge he was not seen, but was killed in the explosion. Episode 3 Along with the other dead contestants, 3D Glasses had been recovered by the time of this episode. Shortly before the challenge began, he was standing around, wondering what to do, but decided that there was nothing that interested him. Episode 4 Because of his lack of participation, he was the last contestant safe in the elimination, with five votes. When File Folder announced the 'debut' of Gren Squr, 3D Glasses was unhappy, calling him an "annoying guy". In the challenge, he got annoyed when Box tried to lead the team. He encountered Box again after running into him while following Carbonite, who had hovered past him with a boat. Following him, he was led back to File Folder, as Illusion slid past him on a boat of his own. He then gave a boat to Box. Episode 5 He received one vote from Text Box in the contestant vote elimination, and voted for Slide so that he could save Box. After Box lost the tiebreaker, 3D Glasses said that he no longer had an alliance and that he was doomed. Again, he was not seen in the challenge. Episode 6 In the challenge, 3D Glasses was seen swimming, happy that he was halfway. File Folder corrected him, saying it was only halfway to the halfway mark. Later on, he reached the actual halfway point. He later asked File Folder if there was still immunity tokens. After trying to search for one of the tokens that were hidden, he gave up and continued swimming. Episode 7 In the challenge, he was given a 3D picture of a staircase to replicate, and was amazed at it being 3D. His drawing was not very good, and File Folder laughed at him after he handed it in. His entry was not picked to win the challenge. Episode 8 While 3D Glasses was standing around, he was approached by Illusion, who asked if he wanted to ally with him. 3D Glasses questioned his reasoning, and Illusion explained that they were both disliked by others. 3D accepted his offer, and Illusion asked him to actually do something in the challenge as he walked away, reminding him that it was time for the elimination, which he reluctantly went to. However, to his surprise, he was safe with five votes, and received a miniature fighter jet as a prize. When Arch was revealed to be eliminated and had a mental breakdown, 3D looked on in shock. Once the challenge had begun, he was placed on a tower next to Squash Ball, who asked if he could trust him not to knock him off. Having a flashback to Illusion's reminder to "do something", he happily told Squash Ball that he could trust him. As soon as Squash Ball turned away, 3D apologetically threw his elimination prize at him, knocking him off. This offended Cereal Box, who threw a stick at 3D, breaking one of his lenses and causing him to fall. Episode 9 During the elimination, 3D Glasses won the prize with thirteen likes, being given a Win Token, which amazed him even more than being safe in the previous episode. He was also safe in this elimination with three votes, and received a chunk of stone. In the challenge - elimination tag - 3D was chosen to start the first round, which he was reluctant to do. Noticing he was in between Slide and Illusion, who argued about whether Illusion would betray their alliance, 3D chose to tag neither, choosing to tag the Orange Randomizer below him. Shortly after, he was tagged by Floppy Disk, and chose to tag the randomizer again, eliminating it from the competition. He was also chosen to start a later round, and tagged Void, eliminating him. He was forced to be tagged by Document after everyone else around him was eliminated, and tagged Floppy Disk, eliminating a third competitor. File Folder then announced that the four remaining contestants were all safe. 3D questioned this, and File Folder explained that there would be new teams, with the four survivors forming the first team. Episode 10 At the start of the episode, Illusion came up to him, and upon noticing that he looked sad, asked him what was wrong. 3D told him that he was thinking of what Slide had said about Illusion in the previous episode. Illusion reassured him, saying 3D could trust him. After Illusion asked 3D whether he could trust him in return, 3D had flashbacks to knocking Squash Ball off in the towers challenge, along with Slide's statement that Illusion would betray him. Illusion waited for his answer, but 3D told him that he didn't know if even he could trust himself. He and his new team appeared in the elimination, standing to the side and watching. Despite not being up for elimination, 3D still received three likes. During the quiz challenge, he did not answer any questions, but he and his team were safe regardless. Episode 11 3D Glasses, along with his new team, was teleported into a room within the Arena of Death for the challenge. After a short search of several lockers, Illusion asked his team whether they were ready. Cereal Box asked if they had a plan, and 3D replied with "Not die". He then asked Illusion for a weapon, as he did not find one while searching. Illusion threw him a knife, but missed and accidentally stabbed him with it, killing him. File Folder announced 3D's death to the remaining contestants, which confused them as it had not been very long since the challenge had started.Category:Contestants Category:Carbonite's team Category:Male Category:Illusion is actually the best Category:Host's & Characters In BFP